voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements
Click an Element to learn more about it, or scroll down to learn about definitions, tier stats, tier progression, and how to create unlisted actions. LOCKED: Reaper '' '''Getting Started' Each Void has access to a class of power called an Element. Upon creation of your Void, you may purchase their primary element. Once it is unlocked, your Void will start off at the lowest proficiency tier and can begin training. ⬛ Glossary * Don't know a word? Confused by a term? Click on the Glossary for a definition! ⬛ Element Strategy Guide * Having trouble figuring out how to start using your element? Check the Strategy Guide for a few examples! ⬛ Element Training Guide * Learning how, or teaching others? Check this page for guidelines, progression requirements, marital training, and GM positions! How to Create Unlisted Actions ______________________________________ '' Trying to perform an action that you can't find in your element abilities? Awesome! However, there are 3 rules you must follow in order to create acceptable elemental actions of your own':''' Already Included Ability -- Is what you want to do already described by or dependent on a different ability? If so, you will have to gain access to that ability first. Cannot be Performed -- Is what you want to do described in the "C A N N O T" section or breaking a limitation described in Ability Troubleshooting? If so, you will not be able to perform this action. Breaks Tier Structure -- Is what you are trying to do seemingly very powerful for your current tier? If so, please contact an admin to determine if the action is acceptable. If an action is performed that does not appear to be acceptable, an admin will assist you in helping to correct it. There are no penalties for this as long as you comply with the correction. ______________________________________ About Tiers: Tiers are levels of proficiency a character can reach with their element. Rookie Tiers are automatically granted and recorded when an element is unlocked. When a character reaches a new tier, it must be updated on the Census before abilities from that tier can be emoted. You can update your character's tier by sending Heck an Census Form update. Stats Key: About Stats: Stats (in the boxes) are skill scores out of 20. While your Void's personal stats can be different, what is shown on these boxes is the maximum skill potential the tier can have. There are no 20/20 Rookies and there are no 5/20 Grand Masters. Skills which appear to exceed 20 are accounting for the purchases of addon abilities, but the skill increase only applies to GMs. About Corruption Pools: Think of corruption pools like ammo. Rookies get 5 peas that they can only shoot one at a time, where as Masters get 17 different kinds of bullets which they can shoot at varying speeds. When two Rookies maritally bond, they get more peas, not bullets. Rookie The Rookie period is designed to be the about the duration of 6 moons. This includes the basics of an element which must be learned before attempting more complex maneuvers. During this stage, users are awkward and inexperienced when using their element and it takes a great deal for them to familiarize themselves with wielding it. They will quickly tire out and will often hesitate to find effective solutions which use their element. Expert This is the standard tier. Most characters will be here long-term. This tier can be achieved much more leniently (meaning it usually doesn't need an Admin's supervision) an is where most warriors will be for the majority of their lives. Staying here is perfectly fine as well, because now using an element is much easier. A Void of this tier can use their element to hunt, fight, and complete most of their activities with regular effort. Master If a Void is unhappy with their level of power they may continue their training into Warriorhood as a second apprenticeship. Progressing to this tier is significantly harder than the previous, and those who are self-teaching will find progression especially difficult without a mentor. But if successful, eventually their skills will become even more honed and a new selection of abilities will become available. Grand Master A restricted tier only permitted characters can reach. Permission must be granted unanimously by Admins & Founders. This is the hardest tier to get to as the amount of skills to train are in the last stretch of progression. Grand Masters will also have a separate job of offering training to warriors with the same element. Only one ability from this tier can be shared through Marital Bonding. = Elements Page Template F.A.Q. Q.) Are element ability names Out-Of-Character? * Yes! OOC only! Your characters don't have or know names for abilities. Ability names are only for players to know! Q.) How do I purchase Addon Abilities? * For now, simply DM Heck about further instruction. __NOEDITSECTION__